Pumpkin Pete's Publicity:Promulgating Plump Pyrrha
by SongBird567
Summary: Pumpkin Pete is updating their advertising. The days of chiseled athletes has come and gone. Now a product is based on shape. So will a pudgy Pyrrha up sales? This is an old story I just copy and pasted.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Also this story contains weight gain. If you don't like that then please do not read this./p

Pyrrha stared down at her new contract. A slightly shaking hand held a fancy golden pen, and neared the page but hesitated. /p

"We know you're nervous, but we can assure you this new contract won't change your sponsorship…that much." A lawyer type woman with wavy brown hair said. "The company is simply updating its product, and naturally the spokesperson must update as well."

Pyrrha continued to hesitate for a short moment before finally signing the contract, and this continued her sponsorship for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Little did she know that this would certainly be more than she expected.

A few days had passed and Pyrrha was wearing her combat clothing. She gave her cheeks a few slaps to psyche her up. "You can do this Pyrrha!" She exclaimed and took a deep breath. "They just want you to gain a little weight! It's nothing too serious." Pyrrha assured herself and stepped out of the elevator, and walked down the hall to a room labeled 'Miss Nikos.

Pyrrha opened the door and saw a large table covered in an assortment of breakfast foods. There were the classics like bacon and eggs along with bagels, toast, croissants, sausage, french toast, hash browns, cinnamon rolls, pancakes (quite a lot of them), and the centerpiece, a large box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes now with extra EXTRA puffed marshmallows. The box was relatively the same style, but now had a large question mark over where she would normally be.

The redhead sat down at the head of the table and prepared a bowl of the sponsored cereal. "This should be a good enough place as any to start." She murmured and took a bite. Over the few years of her advertisement she had grown to love the cereal, and usually ate it as a comfort food. So when she was told the company wanted her to gain weight she was in need of a lot of comfort. This leads to Pyrrha eating the first bowl with ease, and pouring a second one without hesitation. 'This isn't too bad.' She thought to herself and continued to eat the cereal, the new recipe much sweeter than the original. 'Just one more bowl, and I'll take a break.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Nora…or some of her. After the Vytal Festival Nora had gotten her own sponsorship, and coincidentally under the same company that makes Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Quite befitting of Nora, she was sponsored by Pancake Pete's Saturated Fat Cakes. Now Nora having access to an unlimited amount of pancakes leads to exactly what you'd think. The once muscular valkyrie was now an obese shadow of her former self.

Nora had always been blessed with a nice rear, second only to Blake Belladonna, but now she put the bellabooty to utter shame. Each cheek was a jiggling mass of fat that slightly peaked out of Nora's large skirt, and hindered her progress through most doorways. Those who were lucky enough to catch a glimpse of this sight were usually unlucky as the swaying hips sent them across the room. Nora may not look it, but she's just as strong as ever.

Supporting this bulbous booty were wide hips also coated in a layer of pudge. Under these, hidden by a drooping belly (we'll get to that in a second) were Nora's legs. Once toned and muscular they were now engulfed in soft fat which made walking slightly more difficult. Speaking of limbs Nora's arms had also undergone an astonishing change. While they looked pudgy and seemed to require tremendous energy to lift them they were still capable of delivering punches with potential to shatter walls. Instead of that though there were used for feeding the gluttonous valkyrie, and rubbing her various rolls and curves.

Another object of affection Nora had were her breast. The large jiggling orbs had gone from their decent size to that of a basketball. The little cut out of a heart at the center of her shirt was hidden in the canyon of her cleavage to hers and some other's dismay. Each step Nora took caused her chest to bounce up and down, and hit the top of her belly with a soft slap.

Then finally, the epitome of Nora's gluttony, her belly threatening to not only peak out from under her dress (is it a dress or shirt? Heck if I know) but to entirely destroy it. The wide ball of dough took an unknown amount of time to be squeezed into Nora's outfit, but it at least helped keep it still most of the time. However, when Nora bent over or turned too sharply it jiggled slightly, and everything creaked and cried out in agony. This never bothered Nora as she was anticipating the day the threads finally gave away, and until that day she'd continue to stuff herself and bump or squish anyone she pleased.

Pyrrha, staring at her friend trying to squeeze past the door, was so distracted she dropped her spoon sending it clattering to the floor. "N-Nora…you seem to be in good health." Pyrrha murmured, too polite to mention Nora's girth.

After a few moments Nora squeezed through the door and waddled over to Pyrrha. A wide smile spread across her plump face. "Heya Pyrrha!" Nora exclaimed, and lifted Pyrrha in a tight yet soft hug.

Pyrrha blushed immensely as her body sank into Nora's fat while the strong grip threatened to break her small frame. "I'm certainly happy to see you, but why are you here?" Pyrrha asked and attempted to wiggle free to no avail.

Nora continued to hug her friend for a few more moments before releasing. "Well, I was called and told to come help you out here." Nora said and looked at the table and pouted. "Good thing because you haven't made any progress at all Pyrrha!" Nora shook her head and waved her finger like a scolding mother. "Now you sit down, and let your good friend Nora help you out."

Pyrrha tried to respond, but she was quickly shoved back into her chair. Nora sat beside her and pulled a large plate of pancakes closer. "Nora, I appreciate the help, but I can do this on my own." Pyrrha said and smiled nervously. "Plus shouldn't I be eating the cereal?"

Nora shook her head. "You'll only get cavities if you eat that stuff. The cereal isn't good for you, but that doesn't mean it's fattening…well it is a little bit, but that's not the point! These pancakes were all I ate and look at me now!" Nora exclaimed, and slapped her belly causing the blob of fat to jiggle. "A few plates of these, and you'll be camera ready in no time." The valkyrie said and held up a syrup drenched piece to Pyrrha's mouth.

Pyrrha took a deep breath a nodded. "Alright, let's do this!" She said and took a bite of the pancakes, the flavor of butter and sweet syrup filling her mouth. Pyrrha let out a satisfied moan before Nora stuffed another bite into her mouth.

'You can savor it later, but for now it's all about eating as much as you can." Nora said and continued to stuff bite after bite into Pyrrha's mouth, the champion struggling to keep up with Nora's surprising speed. "The sooner you get fat the sooner the sooner you get your face back on that box. I'm sure Jaune will love to see that~" Nora teased.

Pyrrha blushed and continued to eat, and a small pot belly began to form, making it seem like her toned abs were gone. "Nora could we slow down?" Pyrrha asked as Nora continued feeding her. "I just want to loosen my corset a little."

Nora though about it for a moment. "You have a lot to learn Pyrrha. One of the best things about getting fat is ruining your old clothes." Nora explained and spread cream cheese over a bagel and stuffed it past Pyrrha's lips. "Nothing beats the feeling of a tight skirt just before it bursts to shreds!" Nora blushed and giggled.

"I feel like you're enjoying this too much." She murmured and ate whatever Nora shoved into her mouth, and failed to notice her belly grow larger and rounder. 'My belly is getting so round.' Pyrrha thought to herself.

"Open wide!" Nora exclaimed, and pressed a bottle of orange juice to Pyrrha's lips. She gave her friend a moment to prepare herself before she poured the contents into Pyrrha's mouth. Nora giggled as Pyrrha quickly gulped the juice down, a few droplets leaking out of the corner of her mouth. "See, you're getting better already. You may feel full for a little bit, but soon the hunger enhancers will kick in!"

After a minute of quickly gulping the orange juice container was empty. Pyrrha groaned and buried before gasping for air. "Hunger enhancers? I guess it makes sense." Pyrrha said and rubbed her belly, which had begun to soften with new fat. "I just wish they'd tell me these things before I signed that contract."

"Never mind that P-Money! We need to focus and fatten you up!" Nora said and hugged Pyrrha tightly, her flab enveloping her slimmer friend. "Just think of how fun it will be when you're all big and squishy! You can give your fans the softest hugs, you'll look super cute, and the company will pay you every step of the way!"

Pyrrha imagined the scenario in her head. Loyal fans still following her, the things she could do with the advertisement royalties, and maybe…just maybe, she'd obtain the affection of a blonde headed goofball. A smile spread across her face, and she couldn't help but giggle. "Ok Nora it seems you convinced me." Pyrrha said and grabbed a fork.

Nora giggled and jumped with excitement, the ground shaking slightly when she landed. "That's the spirit Pyrrha. Just focus on your goal, and start stuffing!" Nora cheered and sat next to Pyrrha ignoring the chair's creaks and groans under the weight of her hefty rear.

Pyrrha started to stuff herself with vigor. She took large bites of sausage patties, eggs, and hash browns. Her belly groaned and stretched to accommodate the incoming food. Thankfully the hunger enhancers began to kick in so she was able to keep stuffing herself. As time passed Pyrrha began to grow plumper and plumper. Her cheeks softened and the beginnings of a second chin could be seen, her corset tightened around her growing chest and belly, and her skirt was forced to stretch across her thickening rear.

Nora simply sat and watched now. She giggled at the adorable new found effort from her friend and encouraged her to keep eating whenever Pyrrha slowed down. In typical Nora behavior, she would occasionally rub or poke Pyrrha's belly much to her embarrassment. "I'm actually surprised you were able to do this on your own. I thought I'd have to feed you everything, but at this rate you'll be breaking the scale in no time." Nora said and absent-mindedly rubbed her belly.

Pyrrha glanced over at her friend. "I was very skeptical, and I still am in some ways. I'm essentially trading my status as a champion for one as a fatty." Pyrrha said and rubbed her belly.

Nora patted Pyrrha's back. "Just because you're fat doesn't mean you can't be a champion. I'm just as strong as ever!" Nora said and slapped her belly causing it to jiggle. She was in fact still as strong as ever, and continued to challenge others to a wrestling match where she always walked…waddled away in victory. "Just get used to your new blubber, and change your fighting style to accommodate it."

Pyrrha though over Nora's words as she continued to stuff herself. "I guess you're right Nora." She murmured and considered the possibility of her keeping both her champion style while pleasing the advertiser's new requirements. This gave her another burst of confidence and energy. One that would carry her to the very end!

A few months had passed. Pyrrha's shelves were lined with the new boxes of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Each of them with Pyrrha's smiling face on them. However, as the boxes became more recent there was a pattern. The first box was taken after Pyrrha finished that first breakfast. She seemed rather the same besides being a little softer, and sporting a decent belly. The next boxes were featuring a slightly puffier Pyrrha. Eventually they showed Pyrrha sitting in a chair with an extra hundred pounds and a large bowl of the sponsored cereal.

Finally, there was the box that had just released that very day…To her friends Pyrrha was still just Pyrrha. New fans however were shocked when told the obese mascot was the same as the much slimmer one from the very first box. This box showed Pyrrha at her heaviest, a whopping five hundred pounds of Pyrrha. What appeared to be the fragments of a chair were scattered around her massive cheeks. Rumor had it the chair broke when she sat down, and the photographer deemed it an act of fate.

Pyrrha's smiling face had round plump cheeks, and a few extra chins. Even with these people still sometimes referred to the girl as a goddess with perfect skin. Her combat outfit had long since been discarded, and she now wore a bright red tracksuit with a white tank top underneath. The track suit top was left unzipped to allow her chest and belly extra room to breath.

Pyrrha was always gifted with a generous chest, but now with the increased size and exposure people often strained their neck or bumped into objects as they attempted to stare. The white fabric of her tank top strained for dear life to contain the jiggling jugs, the shirt, leaving little to the imagination in the way it hugged the lumps so tightly.

Her breast rested comfortably atop her massive belly whip was hardly confined by the tank top. The pale orb of flesh jiggled and swayed with her movements as it hung over her waistband. As Nora said many fans often wanted to hug her in the hopes of feeling the soft flab against them. Sadly, her hugs were reserved for her close friends, and whenever he wasn't oblivious, Jaune would receive an especially tight one.

Pyrrha's back, overlooked by many was turned from a toned and muscular spectacle to a stalk of plump rolls and love handles. Following these down you reach the end of the tracksuit and see the ring of exposed flesh her track suit pants failed to cover. After this one and a half inch of blubber you see the expansive shelf of Pyrrha's posterior. Every little detail showed through the strained fabric of her pants, their stretching pushed to the very limit. These two bulbous cheeks made absolutely every surface a seem like a cushioned seat. Even as Pyrrha fell to the ground with a thud after her chair broke her butt absorbed all the impact.

Finally Pyrrha's arms and legs, once muscular and filled with strength, were now encased in a soft layer of fat. However, they were still capable of carrying her bulk, and scooping friends up for soft hugs. So what if they jiggled and rubbed together? Pyrrha was as happy as could be with her new size, and was paid handsomely for her sponsorship.

The photo shoot was now over and Pyrrha slowly got to her feet, and brushed some debris from her butt. "I guess we'll need stronger chairs in the future." She murmured and couldn't help but giggle. "Not too strong though." Pyrrha suddenly felt something soft and squishy press again her back, and saw a pair of doughy wrap around her front and squeeze. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the plump, smiling face of Nora.

"Wow Pyrrha that must have been the first chair you've broken. Y'know what that means? We get to celebrate!" Nora said and lifted Pyrrha as if she weighed no more than a feather. "I know the perfect place to! Just be ready for comfy booths, and deep fried everything!"

Pyrrha blushed at how easily she was lifted. "I guess it would be fun to celebrate…This is the first chair I've broken after all." Pyrrha murmured as she was set down. "Let's do it then. A girl's night out."

"Ooh in that case, let me call Yang and Coco!" Nora said and pulled out her scroll. "Us sponsorship girls gotta stick together right?!" Nora exclaimed and teasingly slapped Pyrrha's doughy rear.

The red head blushed and squeaked in surprise. "I guess you have a point Nora. Now let's get moving, I'm starving."

*Dramatic music* Will Pyrrha and Nora make it to the restaurant? Will Coco and Yang join them? Is Cinder plotting some evil plan? Will Jaune ever notice Pyrrha's affection? Tune in next time, and find out.

Also yes, yes, maybe, and no.

Just in case there is no part two y'know.


End file.
